


No more teasing

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Claire, Ethan and a Halloween party... what could happen





	No more teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I have the first fic from the giveaway winners! The genius mind behind this idea is @kittykatchoices, my sister, my boo <3  
The idea was to have Claire and Ethan at a Halloween party and for a certain, sinful action to take place. Who am I to refuse? :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Ethan never really understood the type behind Halloween. It seemed childish, silly and pointless. Unfortunately for him, everyone else loved it. He, personally, thought it was overrated, not worthy of his focus and his time.

Despite the fact that everyone he knew was well aware of that fact, it didn’t stop them from throwing parties and inviting him to them. And normally, he would refuse. He hasn’t been to even one of those up until this point. This year, however, Naveen was persistent. He just got a second chance at life, he was not going to waste it, so he tried to grab onto it and hold tight, determined to try new things. And he was dragging Ethan along with him. That, combined with a strange way Naveen was looking between Claire and Ethan, resulted in him attending the Halloween party at Ines’s house, dressed in a red jacket with gold elements, a hat on his head. He has never felt more stupid in his life, but he wasn’t about to disappoint his friend.

Just when he thought his night would be a bust, a complete disaster, interns wanting to talk to him, senior residents thinking they could talk to him now that they were further up in their residency, the door opened. He heard gasps, saw eyes widened in shock, which made him turn around. Right behind the wooden panel of the entrance stood Claire, her appearance drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

She had a white suit on, the jacket had one button done, creating a deep v on her chest, which was bare, sparking Ethan’s imagination, though he didn’t need to visualize or wonder what was underneath. He knew that damn well, he has seen it a couple of times before. Her hair was down, soft waves of her red strands reached the middle of her back. On top of her head sat a crown, catching the lights surrounding them from every direction, making her look like a queen. He wasn’t ashamed of the thoughts of bowing down to her that ran through his head upon seeing her.

Claire walked up to Ines and hugged her, thanking her for inviting her to the party, before walking over to her friends. While doing so, she had to walk past Ethan. He saw the exact moment their eyes would meet, their paths would cross, and his heart began beating faster. Just like he calculated, a few seconds later she was right before him, her eyes landing on Naveen first.

“Dr. Banerji! It’s so nice to see you here!” she smiled widely, letting the old doctor hug her.

“Claire, dear, you look amazing. Wouldn’t you agree, Ethan?” his mentor turned to look at him, a teasing smirk on his lips.

_‘Damn you, Naveen’_ he thought while her eyes shifted to him. Ethan watched as her gaze moved over his body, starting on his shoes and trailing up, dragging lazy flames of fire, her eyes burning. Finally, they looked into each other’s eyes, the world stopped, the time slowed down and there were only the two of them. They have been working together, side by side, for the past three months, and it took all self-control he had to not shove her up against the wall and take her right then and there every time he saw her. He knew what it was like to be with her, those were his most cherished memories, and he’d give anything to experience again what it was like to be inside of her, closer than ever. They made it work, or so he thought. They managed to stay away from what they wanted the most, keeping their relationship professional. Well, at least to the eye of a stranger. They both knew better. Their agreement didn’t stop them from teasing one another mercilessly, driving both insane, tipping on the edge of insanity until one of them broke. Quite frankly, Ethan felt his tipping point coming, and he knew he would fall.

“You- you look good, Claire.” He managed to choke out, cursing himself for the way his voice broke a little. He saw her lips curl into a smug smile, her eyes gaining a mischievous sparkle. _God, how he wanted to kiss that smug off her lips._

“Thank you! I had a feeling you would like it. And…” she leaned forward, her voice dropping to a whisper, looking him dead in the eye, her finger trailing down the golden applications on his chest. “… you don’t look too bad yourself.”

He felt his knees weaken at her actions. It was a game they were playing, teasing back and forth, pushing their buttons. He looked at her with intensity and hunger, already planning in the back of his head how to avoid her. She smiled brightly at him, then looked at Naveen one last time and left them both to join her friends.

Ethan could feel his mentor’s eyes on him, burning a hole in the side of his head. Turning towards him, he was met with a knowing smile, full of happiness and teasing.

“What?”

“You are a goner, Ethan. Why don’t you let it happen?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said, even though he himself didn’t believe it.

If he thought that the party was his only worry for the night, Claire just upped the ante. He spent the next four hours looking at her having fun, dancing and singing. _How beautiful her voice was._ Her two male friends weren’t exactly shy about their advances towards her, and all she did was laugh, pushing at their hands playfully. Despite his best intentions, his blood boiled, jealousy running through his veins. At one point of the evening their eyes met and she smirked, leaning forward, keeping his gaze locked on her. Ethan’s eyes darkened at her deliberate actions. Before he could think twice about it, his legs were carrying him towards her. He got a hold of her hand, twirling her towards him, gathering her in his arms, holding her closely. She looked surprised for only a second before throwing her hands behind his neck as they started to dance.

Neither said a word, their eyes locked tightly on one another, a silent conversation, teasing with their gazes alone. Claire swayed her hips, her body brushing against his. The action drew a low growl from him, straight into her ear.

“Claire… what are you doing?”

“I’m dancing with you, Dr. Ramsey. What do you think I’m doing?”

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Dr. Herondale. Do you want everyone to find out about us?”

“You know I love a challenge, Dr. Ramsey. And it seems to me like you are daring me to tease you.” the look she gave him aroused him more than any of her actions.

“No more teasing, Rookie. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“That’s not true. I know _exactly_ what I’m asking for. and you know it too. So, while you are here, contemplating all the ways you can stop yourself from getting what you want, which is pointless, by the way, I will be in the bathroom. Enjoy your evening, Ethan.” With that she winked and left him, in the middle of Ines’s living room, flustered and stunned. She knew he would watch her as she walked away, and she made sure to sway her hips as she moved.

Ethan was aware of what she meant when she mentioned where she was going. There was no doubt about it in his mind. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. It took him only a short moment to make up his mind when his head did all the calculations. He knew they probably shouldn’t be doing it. They managed to stay away from one another for so long. Despite that, he knew that the pent-up desire and tension was overflowing, and they both knew that one day the walls would give in and leave them both bare and fragile. He wanted her, needed her, and he was tired of fighting with himself on it.

He waited for five minutes before walking in the direction of the bathroom. His initial plan was to wait for ten minutes to avoid suspicion, but he became restless after three minutes, and by the time five were up, his body was tingling yearning for her.

The door was opened and he took a quick look as he was walking up to them, making sure no one was looking. He got inside and locked the door behind him, then turned around. There she was, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, playing with the rug with her high heel.

“Took you long enough. For a second you got me worried had you didn’t understand what I meant.” She said and looked up after she stopped talking. In the full light of the room he finally had a chance to look at her properly. She was a goddess, stunning him, making him freeze up.

“You know me, Rookie. I always look for an opportunity to spend my time with you.”

“Oh, is that so? Then why don’t you come over here and show me how you want to spend your time with me?”

His legs moved and seconds later he was right before her, standing between her legs, looking down at her.

“You think you can handle this?” his finger trailed from her collarbone, down the exposed skin of her chest, lingering on the valley between her breasts.

“You know I can. You saw it yourself, time and time again.” A small moan escaped her lips as she stared at him. He smiled fondly at her, his hand retreating from her skin and moving to the crown on top of her head.

“What would please my Queen?” he said, his voice low and deep.

She grabbed both his hands in hers and yanked them down, bringing him to his knees before her. Their faces were inches apart, they were breathing the same air.

“Kiss me. Everywhere. Undress me and take me, I have waited long enough for you.” she breathed, never breaking eye contact with him.

“As you wish, my Queen.”

His hands went to the button of her jacket, the lapels flying lose, exposing her chest. His lips attached to one of her breasts, while he put his arms around her hips, raising her to the standing position to take her pants off. Her head fell back from the pleasure he was giving her, her fingers tangling in his hair as his lips moved down her stomach, attaching to the apex of her legs.

“Ethan…”

“Do you want me to continue?” their eyes met, both dark and intense.

“Please, plea- ah! Oh my god, Ethan.” Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, muffling her moans to not attract any attention to them. Her hold on his hair tightened, pulling on it with force, making him groan deep in his throat. The vibrations went straight through her core, shaking her body, making her lean onto him.

“Want me to make you come?” his hot breath sent shivers down her spine, tingling her softly.

“Yeah- oh Christ, don’t stop- yes, please…”

Ethan traced her opening with his index finger, teasing her for a while, then plunged it inside as he heard her desperate moans and pleas. Working her, harder and faster with each stroke, he brought her to the edge in a matter of seconds. Her head fell forwards, mouth open, eyes shut tightly, pulling on his soft strands, curling them in her fingers.

“Ethan… oh, yes…” she came with his name on her lips, holding on to him for dear life. As the aftershocks passed, her breathing slowly went back to normal, and he trailed a line of kisses back up her body, pushing his hands beneath her jacket to grab a hold of her waist.

“How was that, my Queen?” he kissed her stomach, their eyes locked again.

“As if you have to ask.” She smiled before moving her hands to the sides of his face, pulling him up so he was standing next to her.

“What now?”

“Take me, Ethan.” She pulled him in for a kiss that quickly gained intensity, lips meeting in a heated passion, time and time again. “_Now_.”

His hands moved to take his jacket off, but she stopped him.

“No. Leave it on. You look too hot for your own good.”

“If that’s what you want, then who I am to deny you?” he smirked as she went to undo the fastening of his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He helped her with that, and they were standing before one another, evenly exposed. “After all, I aim to please.”

Ethan picked her up by her thighs and pressed her against the wall, guiding himself inside of her. His head fell to her shoulder, breathing heavily as he felt her around him, enclosing him in her heat. He started moving, his hands on her waist, her hands on his shoulders, pushing and pulling, drawing out every sensation, savoring it for as long as it lasted.

“Claire- ah…” he started speaking, but the words died on his lips when she rolled her hips against him.

“Look there.” she pointed to their left and his eyes followed. On the wall there was a full-length mirror, reflecting them as they were getting lost in the passion between them. He could see himself disappearing inside of her, the sight making him even more aroused and even more determined to bring her pleasure. His lips kissed up her neck, reaching her ear, biting on her earlobe.

“Say my name, Claire. Look at us in that mirror. See how good you’re taking me.” He groaned by her ear, thrusting into her continuously, mercilessly.

“Ethan… Ethan- uh, Ethan…” she bit down on her lip, watching them as they came together, touching and feeling, taking it all in.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter, digging her heels into his lower back, pushing him in deeper. He fell forward, pressing her flush against the wall as he lost his balance, before picking up his pace again. Ethan could feel she was close, her muscles contracting, her moans getting more breathless and desperate.

“Come, Claire. Let go, let me see you fall apart again.” He moved one hand in between her legs, rubbing her, helping her reach her release. She rolled her hips, meeting each and every one of his thrusts, and in a few moments, she was coming.

Claire cried out as loud as her lips muffled by his jacket allowed her to, holding on to his shoulders, riding out her release.

“_Ti amo, mia regina.”_ The words fell from his mouth like a silent prayer, tender and affectionate, in a language he didn’t use often. He kept going, his hips snapping against hers, letting out a desperate and needy groan as his lips met hers, falling hard and fast, swallowing the sounds they were making as they were coming back from their high.

A few minutes passed before he let her down onto the floor. He reached for her clothes, helping her with her pants and shoes, then the button of her jacket. She returned the favor, first his pants, then she straightened his jacket, smoothing the material over his shoulders. He notices the look she was giving him, satisfaction mixed with the underlining of fear. He knew where that fear was coming from. She was scared he would reject her again. Not this time, though.

“We have to talk about it. Not now, naturally, but soon. I’m tired of running. I’m tired of fighting. I’m losing sleep, because I got addicted to sleeping next to you. Two times was enough. I need you, and I’m not going to run away like I used to.”

She stared at him in stunned silence. The words he was saying were all she wanted to hear for the last few weeks. Now he was saying them, with so much confidence and belief, it made her heart skip a beat. She laughed, a light sound, like wind chimes, throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. Ethan wrapped his arms around her, a strong and secure grip, burying his face in her hair.

“I missed you.” he whispered into her ear, affection lacing his voice.

“I missed you too.” Her laugh was infectious and soon he was laughing along, the happiest he has been in a long time.

“We should probably go back to the party before we are missed. I’ll go first, you wait a few minutes.” He kissed her one last time, prolonging it as much as he could before, reluctantly, stepping away and leaving the room.

He joined Naveen by the table, fetching himself a glass of scotch. His mentor jumped into a conversation with him, not mentioning or asking where he was. At this exact moment Claire came back into the view. Their eyes met, a silent agreement and a promise of more to come. He smiled softly and a wide grin grew on her face as she moved past him to stand next to Sienna. Ethan turned back to Naveen, who had wonder painted all over his features. He smirked before asking.

“What is it, Ethan?”

“I’m a goner.” He smiled wider and raised his hands in surrender.


End file.
